


The Human Body

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach shenanigans, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Romance, Sexual Content, shower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor learns the weaknesses and strengths of a human body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Body

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic.

Rose Tyler grinned as she slipped various containers, napkins, two sets of utensils, packaged treats, and a bunch of the Doctor's favourite…anything, into a tote bag. Adding a blanket and a couple of towels, she headed to what she hoped would be their room soon enough. She put a fresh set of clothes on and a smirk made its way to her face. It was wiped clean when she heard the front door open.

The Doctor came in, shrugged his jacket off, gave it a sniff, and wrinkled his nose. Human body odour. While his mind and brain might be that of a Time Lord, his body was definitely that of a human. "Rose," he called out, contemplating looking for her or simply plopping down on the couch (maybe to watch telly?). He was exhausted. For the past few weeks, he'd been working at Torchwood, helping them to disassemble the equipment for the dimension cannon. The technology used for it was too advanced for the time, even for Pete's World. Thankfully, Pete Tyler was just like his parallel daughter and understood the risk a paradox could cause the rest of the universe. The Doctor had a feeling Rose was the one to help bring this out in him because the man he'd gotten to know lately and the man from Dooms Day, as he'd taken to calling it, were entirely different from one another.

Once they'd made it back to London from Bad Wolf Bay, Rose had been given time off. At first, she'd argued, but her body had betrayed her. Just after they'd arrived, Rose had slipped into a five-day coma. The Doctor had panicked until Jackie Tyler had slapped him and told him to save her daughter. It turned out that her body had shut down from exhaustion, not because of her travels through the Void. The Doctor had put together a scanner to make sure after he used a pair of 3D glasses and saw her drenched in Void Stuff. It had worried him that there seemed to be no signs of damage because of her travels through the Void without a capsule, but he was more thankful than anything else.

She'd stayed at the medical center in Torchwood for another week, during which they'd talked. When she was finally allowed to go home, the Doctor had told her to relax and he took over the kitchen. A few days later, while he was in the middle of telling her one of his adventures with Martha, he'd frozen and then simply collapsed. In a frenzy, she'd called Jake Simmonds and he'd help her take the half-Time Lord to Torchwood.

The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with him and they just didn't know what to make of his brain scans. He was only out for twenty-four hours and Rose did not leave his side once. When he awoke, Rose had snogged him within an inch of his life and was promptly scolded at by the attending physician. Their twin grins had expressed no shame.

When he was finally released a few days later and they were back at her flat, he told her what had happened. The other Doctor had regenerated. Her new, new, new Doctor wasn't sure how much time could have passed for him, but he'd told her it had been a pretty violent regeneration. He'd even heard the TARDIS for a moment.

Rose had been quiet during his explanation and he tentatively offered to find a way to communicate with him. She'd asked for some time.

At first, he'd thought she would withdraw, but she still held his hand, kissed him good morning, as they'd grown accustomed to since before she was trapped, and they continued to talk. She was a bit mellow, but after two weeks, she finally told him it'd be best to destroy the cannon and, when they got to Torchwood, Pete had agreed. It had been Rose's project, after all, and the goal was now complete. The universes were safe and she had found her Doctor.

He'd been spending all this time taking the cannon apart, setting aside parts that could be used for appropriate technological advances and smuggling small parts that wouldn't be missed that he could use for their baby TARDIS. He'd yet to tell Rose about her, but once he had her set up, he'd surprise her.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his lap and he wondered when he'd decided on sitting down on the couch. Heat rushed through him and his brain told him it simply didn't matter. He relaxed under Rose's fingers as they threaded through his hair.

"Welcome home." Her lips grazed his and he answered with a hum.

"Cannon's almost completely in pieces." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They hadn't moved further in their relationship yet, which was fine with him most of the time. However, he was having a hard… err… _more difficult_ time controlling his body's reaction than before. As a full-Time Lord, he could basically give himself a ‘cold shower’ and make it seem like he had no sexual interest in Rose whatsoever. Had he always been successful? Definitely not. A part of him was glad he couldn't hide it now because he didn't feel the need to have to anymore. Angling his head, he leaned forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss, his own parting as soon as her tongue traced his bottom lip. He groaned as her hips shifted restlessly over his lap. His hand slipped underneath her shirt, gliding up and his thumb grazed the bottom of her breast. 'Hmm, new bra…' he thought. Before he could reach her nipple, she suddenly broke their embrace as she stood up.

Rose shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It was hard to resist him when he looked so delectable, sitting on the couch, all mussed up, eyes fogged with lust. She'd been waiting what seemed like forever for him. A few hours more wouldn't kill her. Her gaze focused on his lips as he licked them slowly. Well, she was _almost_ sure it wouldn't.

"Come on." She wiggled her fingers.

He had a feeling they weren't headed to either bedroom. Watching her as she crouched down to pick up a tote bag from the floor, he asked, "Where are we going?" It was seven in the evening.

"Surprise." Her tongue peeked out of her mouth and she saw his eyes zoom to it.

Locking the door, they walked down the flight of stairs to the parking basement. The Doctor smiled as he took in Rose's TARDIS-blue car. It was a bit small for him, the way he folded out and folded in was utterly ridiculous, amusing Rose to no end. Turning off the GPS, as she'd already memorised the directions, she giggled as the Doctor pouted. Now he wouldn't be able to see the path they were going to take and guess their destination. She was sure the place didn't exist in their original universe, but just in case… She slipped a tie out of her pocket and blushed under his gaze. It hadn't occurred to her until she saw one peeking out of the wardrobe.

"Isn't that jumping the gun, Rose Tyler?" He smirked.

"Shut up." Leaning forward, she was glad he kept still as she tied it around his eyes, shivering as he felt his breath on her chest. Settling down, she put on her seatbelt, started the car, and reversed. A few minutes later, they were on the road.

About an hour later, the Doctor could smell a fresh breeze. They definitely weren't in the city anymore.

Finally arriving to their destination, Rose stepped out, fighting a grin as she watched the Doctor exit the car, almost tripping over himself. She laughed as he huffed and glared at no particular direction.

"I'm not amused," he grumbled which only made her laugh harder.

Finally, once she'd controlled herself, she grabbed his hand to steady him as he was still slightly off-kilter. "Take off your shoes," she requested and she bent down to do the same.

He frowned, but did as she asked, carefully crouching to untie the laces of his Chucks. Before he could straighten back up, he felt her fingers wind through the tie, slipping it off. They were standing right at the edge of a beach, a few steps away from the sand. The bag she was carrying suddenly made sense.

"Thought we could use a bit of a break and since the stars are so hard to see in London…" She shrugged, but squeaked suddenly as the Doctor dropped his shoes and scooped her up, twirling her around.

"Rose Tyler." He said her name as if it were something sacred and, to him, it was. Since she'd entered his life, she'd become the most important person in all of existence to him and now he could finally allow himself to admit it. He couldn't help himself and he didn't even fight it. He pressed her against him and took possession of her mouth, his body screaming at him to take her somewhere with a flat surface and just simply _take her_.

Rose melted into the kiss, letting him take the lead, but as soon as they parted to breathe, _No more respiratory bypass she remembered_ , she surged forward and this time she was the one in control, tugging at the tie that still rested loosely in his collar, allowing her lips to trail down his throat. She worked them over his pulse, her teeth coming out for a nip or two. When she was satisfied with the light mark she'd left, she moved on to lick his Adam's apple before finally walking backwards to the sand. She was glad she'd found this part of the beach. There weren't any residents close by and it wasn't illegal to be there at night. The night was also quite warm, something she had hoped for.

The Doctor opened his eyes, gaping at her. What was she…? He watched silently as she laid down a blanket near the water, but far away enough that they would stay dry. His single heart clenched as she took out several containers of food and…bananas! Now that he thought about it, he hadn't had bananas at all since coming here. He'd been too busy worrying about Rose and them and the cannon. He'd mostly been eating food from the cafeteria at Torchwood, staying away from the bowls containing slightly-rotting fruit (and pears! Who kept pears with the bananas?), and indulging in the occasional takeout with Rose. They hadn't had time to pass by Tesco's at all. He was at her side in an instant, hand reaching out for the beautiful fruit until he was stopped with a playful slap on said appendage.

"Food first." She stood firm, ignoring his pout, knowing that he'd eat all the bananas and make himself sick before he even touched the food she had so carefully prepared. It was nothing fancy, really, but the Doctor realised what she was trying to do and relented.

As they ate, he began to point out the differences between this sky and their original. "You wouldn't even see the Falican Galaxy this close. We could…" He trailed off, remembering he hadn't told her about the baby TARDIS yet and wondering whether it was a good idea to keep it a secret. Before he could decide to confess or not, her hand found his, gripping in gently. He squeezed back, making up his mind to tell her tomorrow.

Food consumed, Rose finally relented and broke two bananas out of the bunch, handing him one. She saw his eyes brighten and watched as he eagerly peeled it. It hadn't escaped her notice that he'd yet to have a banana in this universe. Sure, she wasn't with him twenty-four seven, but she was sure that if he had, they would have dozens of banana bunches at the flat. She almost dropped hers when he moaned in pleasure. "Good?" she asked tentatively, suddenly realising this was it. She'd already decided he was the same man she'd fallen in love with after Cardiff, 1869, but this could make or break them. So many different little aspects about the two men she loved who were one and the same, but not, and it all came down to a yellow fruit.

"Rose Tyler, bananas are very, very good," he replied after swallowing his first bite.

She grinned widely, her tongue peeking out slightly and she peeled her own, taking a large bite.

He smiled back before gobbling up his. Once done, he grabbed another one. He saw the relief in her eyes as he enjoyed his all-time favourite fruit and was glad she didn't realise he was also relieved. This new body was strange and he was different in a lot of little ways, but this was something big. Thankfully, his human taste buds did not betray him. It might not seem that way to anyone else, but if this body no longer loved bananas… What else might he not enjoy that he once did? What might he enjoy that he once didn't? It unnerved him slightly, but it was also exciting. A whole new experience, by the side of the woman he loved. What greater adventure could there be?

He also saw something else in her gaze and that made him pause, the banana just touching his lips.

Unable to hide her grin, Rose dug into the bag and brought out a small jar of jam. She felt like her face was split open at how wide her smile got when his eyes brightened _even more_ , if that was possible. She shook her head in amusement as he snatched the jar out of her hand, popped open the lid, and dipped his banana into the jar before taking a large bite. He was about to dive it back in, but he stopped and inclined the jar towards her.

She frowned, looked at him and he raised a brow challengingly. Both her brows rose and she took it. She dabbed her banana in the jam and took a tentative bite. She chewed slowly, swallowed, licked her lips, and a slow smile was making its way on her face, but it was interrupted by the Doctor's mouth as he captured hers in a heated kiss. The Doctor tried to keep a firm hold of the jar, but three fingers slipped inside.

The Doctor broke the kiss, wrinkling his nose as a bit of jam stained his shirtsleeve. Then he realised the bananas were nothing but mush between them. He tried removing the goop and putting it into one of the containers that once held their food, but only succeeded in making a bigger mess. He shot Rose a glare when she laughed as he whined about his tie.

"It's washable." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Your shirt's a mess too, Miss Tyler."

"Oh, is it?" she said airily. Without another thought, she grabbed the hem and peeled it off, revealing a small bikini top. Resisting the urge to exclaim her success when his jaw dropped, she grabbed his wrist and brought his jam-covered fingers to her mouth, encircling one after the other until they were all clean.

The Doctor became hard immediately, but didn't have time to think about his lack of control as Rose suddenly turned them so his back was on the blanket and she was hovering over him. He thrust up as she wiggled out of her jeans shorts and his fingers tripped over themselves, trying to unbutton his shirt.

When he was halfway down, Rose bent forward to leave a trail of kisses heading south. Stopping his task, his hands went to clench the blanket and she finished undoing the last few buttons. She used her tongue to encircle his bellybutton and just as her lips edged towards his trousers, she pushed herself up.

The Doctor gapped, feeling as if his body were made of rubber, wobbly and weak save for one particular part of his anatomy. He barely had time to push himself up on his elbows before he saw Rose's gorgeous bum flexing as she ran towards the water. He watched as she stepped into the water, her arms coming to wrap around herself as she turned around.

"It's freezing!" She laughed; she really hadn't thought this out.

His eyes zoomed to her chest as soon as she put her hands down, her nipples visible pebbles underneath her top. He exclaimed in surprise when he was suddenly splashed with the cold water. In retaliation, the Doctor scooped Rose up and brought her in deeper, dropping her in.

Rose held her breath and swam behind him, pushing herself up to catch him by the shoulders and dragging him down.

\---

They entered the flat, giggles turning into moans as Rose divested the Doctor of his shirt, fingers quickly unbuttoning it. She was trying to undress him so rapidly that she didn't give him time to do the same to her.

The Doctor was desperate to get Rose out of her clothes. Whereas once upon a time he would have been able to resist had he ever walked in on Rose without clothing (okay, maybe he wasn't actually one hundred percent sure how plausible that was), his body now had barely hung on by a thread this past month. However, he gave pause when he noticed her shivering. Shrugging off his shirt, he took her hand and pulled her towards her room. He felt a bit of resistance when they passed the bed and he shook his head at her questioning look, continuing on to the bathroom.

A smile spread on Rose's face as she watched him turn on the shower, adjusting the knobs so the water would be hot, but not scalding. Her heart fluttered at his attentiveness. She'd been feeling chilly on the ride home, but she wanted him now so she'd ignored it. Now, however, there was nothing more she wanted than to warm up in the shower, and wash away the salt and sand.

By the time the Doctor turned back around, she'd already peeled off the rest of her clothes and he couldn't help but pout. He'd wanted to do that!

She giggled at him and stepped into the shower, hearing a mock cry of outrage before the rustling of clothing as he kicked off his shoes and chucked his trousers and pants in one go.

Stepping right behind her, he rubbed her shoulders and the moan she let out went straight to his cock. He'd been planning for a quick shower before taking her to bed, but his hormones were not cooperating. And neither, apparently, were Rose's.

Rose, feeling his erection lightly graze her bum, brought her hand around, caressing it lightly, before turning to face him. She looked up into his lust-glazed eyes and had little time to react before he brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was one that would have completely soaked her knickers, had she been wearing any.

His hands were everywhere, grazing her back, her sides, her bum, skimming down the back of her thighs - here he felt her tighten her hold on his neck and nip at his lower lip so he did it again.

Breaking the kiss, she suddenly ducked down, her mouth attaching itself to the light mark she'd left on his neck earlier, sucking on it to make it darker. A primal feeling came over her and suddenly she wanted to assure herself he was only hers. She held his gaze as she nipped and sucked her way down, revelling in the slow, short breaths he was taking. She was going to make sure he was breathless in no time. Using his hips as support, she carefully knelt down on the tub, now perfectly at level to bring the Doctor's cock in her mouth. Rose gave herself a minute to observe one of the many parts of him she'd never seen before today until she couldn't resist any longer and licked the bead of fluid that'd been gathering at the head. Allowing herself a quick smirk at the sharp inhalation he took, she suddenly engulfed him completely with her mouth.

The Doctor moaned as he felt her mouth make a sucking motion, throwing his head back, his hands coming around to grip her shoulders, fingers fluttering. It, this, _she_ felt incredible. He'd dreamed about this more times than he could count, wondering what that gorgeous mouth would feel like wrapped around him and his imagination had paled in comparison to the real thing. Another one of his fantasies had been was watching her as she took him in, so he brought his head upright before bowing it to look down at her. The water, which continued to fall on them, made it hard for him to see her clearly, but he could just make out a blonde bobbing on his lap and he definitely did not need to see her to know how fantastic she was at this. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt her tongue run on the underside of his erection, gasping desperately for air as she caressed his balls. All too soon he felt himself let go. Before he could warn her, she sped up taking him in and out. Her teeth suddenly grazed him lightly and he came with a shout.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Rose licked her lips of what little come the water hadn't washed away and swallowed what she'd held in. She had little time to react as he hauled her up, crushing her to the shower wall. The gasp from the cold tile quickly turned into a moan as the Doctor immediately dived in and took a nipple, nibbling on it, first lightly, then a bit harder. She squirmed as his fingers made light trails on the inside of her thighs, trying to rub against his still hard cock, almost unable to believe he was ready for more. Biting her lip in anticipation as he caressed her outer lips, she cried in protest as he suddenly moved away.

"Wash, then bed, now!" He grunted out, handing her her shampoo while he grabbed the body wash.

She wanted to throw the bottle and have him take her _right_ now her body screamed in protest, but she knew it'd be more comfortable on her bed. Quickly, she squeezed the gel out, sudsing her hair, and washing it off thoroughly. Between the two of them, they took longer than they'd have liked, but they were done soon enough. Stepping out, they dried themselves off. As soon as Rose dropped her towel, she dragged him into the bedroom, shoving him gently onto the mattress.

The two groaned as soon as she settled over the Doctor, the tip of his cock grazing her clit. She was about to move off when he grabbed her hips, one hand sneaking to her slit, finding her wet. He asked with his eyes if she was ready and Rose simply removed his fingers, placing the head of his cock near her entrance. She thought of teasing him a bit more, but there had been enough foreplay this evening; she wasn't going to deny herself, or him, any longer. Watching with hooded eyes as he licked his fingers clean, she lowered herself, slowly engulfing him inch by inch.

The Doctor shut his eyes when, finally, he was fully in her. He took a moment to bask in the importance of this moment. It felt like he had been waiting for her his whole life (and what a very long life it was), he'd just never known it. Then she began moving.

At first, he let her have complete control of the pace, just barely controlling his body that wanted nothing more than to thrust into her hard and fast. They built a moderate rhythm, but after a while, even he saw the frustration on her face. When she came back down, he sat up and smirked as she breathed in sharply when his cock grazed her clit. He'd been about to flip them over, but this position felt fantastic, he fell even deeper within her. It still gave her the upper hand which he silently admitted he did not mind at all. However, it also gave him ample opportunity to participate more. He grinned as he brought a hand to squeeze her breast, his tongue trailing down to the other. Biting her shoulder when she contracted her muscles, he brought his other hand away from her arse and to her clit.

Rose continued lifting herself up and coming back down, drawing circles with her hips every once in a while, tightening her muscles around him every so often, loving the sharp bites he gave her each time. She quickened her pace when a finger finally came to caress her clit, another one soon joining in. Her grip on him tightened, her body convulsing more and more as, finally, her orgasm hit her.

Rose's cry as she reached completion was all it took for the Doctor to come again with a hoarse shout. For several long minutes, neither of them did anything but try and catch their breaths, sitting, still connected, his cheek resting on her head as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

He suddenly felt completely exhausted and knew Rose felt the same as her breath started evening out. Lifting her up carefully, he laid her down, and his heart clenched as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes, a gentle smile on her face. Giving her a quick kiss, he hurried to the loo, cleaned himself up, and came back with a warm washcloth to do the same to her. Of course, then he became quite curious and, before he wiped her, he went down, giving her a long lick, tasting their combined flavours. The look she gave him broke him and he stayed there for quite a while, nipping at her clit and inserting his tongue, putting his oral fixation to good use. Coming back to suck on her nub, he grinned triumphantly as she trembled, reaching completion again. Though the towel was now cool, he cleaned her up quickly, making a fast dash back to the bathroom to let the towel dry. When he came back, Rose was buried under the sheets, half of them parted to let him in.

She mock-glared at him as he placed his cold feet on top of hers, sighing when he brought his hands to her waist, bringing her closer to him. Resting her head on his chest, she could just make out his steady heartbeat. "I love you," she whispered just as she drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor tightened his hold on her and promised to himself he would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked to be prompted with a short idea for the human Doctor and Rose (I received two: first date and first time the Doctor has a banana in Pete’s world) and this baby was born instead. Thanks Whosintheattic and LadyRiona!
> 
> And a HUGE thank you to Callistawolf for being my first beta ever!


End file.
